


Birdnap

by Anonymous



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, dreamnap, egg, harpy sapnap, sapwastaken - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:02:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29290284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 28
Collections: Weird fics, anonymous





	Birdnap

Sapnap was in so much pain that day and was twisting in his pillow nest. He decided to get up and go to Dream to complain about the pain in bed.

Sapnap was a harpy with orange hand wings, with a feathers tail along with a pair of fluffy tails, with a clam like falcon feets.

He clanged himself to Dream rubbing himself against not humping it. Dream feets were cold but felt so good under the surrounded area in pain.

“Dreeeam... it hurts..” Sapnap whined. Dream looked at him in a awe “What’s the matter this time did you eat something bad again?”

“No.. eggs..” Sapnap explained.

“Oh... again?” Asked dream.

Sapnap only nodded, Dream got up and brought a towel from the cabinet to help not wet the bed too much.

He sat himself and put Sapnap on his lap.

Sapnap shorts were pulled down. Sapnap legs on each side with Dream hand close to Sapnap asshole to hold the eggs when they slip out.

“D-Dream...”

“Shhhh it’s okay... take a breath” calmed Dream as he rubbed the other hand on Sapnap stomach to calm him down and relaxin him to lay the eggs.

The first one plopped out making him whimper making him shiver as he felt the second one coming making him arch his back.

“It hurrrrts...” trembled Sapnap.

Dream started to place kisses on his neck to feel distracted, it took a while for the second one to come out.

“Dream it hurts it hurt!” Sapnap whinced as he have laid 3 eggs so now he’s on his fourth.

“You have done this couple of times before you can do it again, I believe in you” Dream comforted Sapnap.

Sapnap kept pushing hoping it will be the last egg. He felt his hole stretching on the inside, which felt like almost killing him.

His expressions started to change to tears and pain, Dream saw it and started to panic.

“What’s wrong?!?? Did I do anything wrong???” Dream started to ask hoping to know what to do.

“Dream you have to use your hand, HNG- to get it out ... I-it’s hurt it’s almost that it’s bigger than the rest...” panted Sapnap.

Dream got into work and started to stretch his hole open hoping he can have him be able to lay it out of him.

Sapnap was whimpering and moaning but Dream did as he said. He was able by now to feel a hard shell inside his hole, so he used his both hands.

“This might hurt a bit more” as he grinned his hole and try it to stretch it gaping open to get it out.

“HA-“ Sapnap felt so much pain as the egg was able to fall out after he squeezed it out again.

Sapnap collapsed on Dream leaning his head back onto his shoulder.

The egg was really bigger from the other small eggs.

“That was the last one...” as he panted, Dream held him closer and caressed his wings and calm him.

— the next day —

“George what’s that nice smell?” Asked Dream eagerly since the smell of the food was filling the house.

“There were some eggs I found on the couch today, sooooo cocked them. There was even one of them oddly bigger than the others., I wonder how they got there.” Replied George still wondering why they were there.

Dream paused for a moment and then realized but when to check on the pillow nest that belonged to sapnap.

He found sapnap sleepign peacefully. “Sapnap! Where are your eggs?”

Sapnap stretched his wings and yawned “on the couch” and turned over.

“Oh no....”


End file.
